


I wish i never met you.

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk know what this is but its late and I'm tired and I'm sad cuz i still can't stop thinking about my baby mickey sitting in jail with an ian tattoo so i wrote this cuz y not (If this were ever miraculously in shameless it would have been Season 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish i never met you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments for Gallavich fic requests!!

I'm currently working on this fic as i didn't like how i wrote it before


End file.
